Digital cameras are classified into several kinds of product families, each having similar properties such as a performance, a composition, a price, a size, and so on. Recently, the digital cameras are generally classified into a compact camera, a high-end camera, a DSLR (digital single lens reflex) camera, a mirrorless camera, or a hybrid camera.
A compact camera and a high-end camera were very popular around year of 2000. However, the compact camera and the high-end camera were gradually neglected since around year of 2005 when a DSLR camera having an excellent performance more than those of the compact camera and the high-end camera spreaded.
In a SLR camera, an optical device such as a mirror, a pentaprism (a prism having a pentagonal shape), or so on is disposed between a lens and a film. An image penetrating through a lens is projected on a focus screen, and, at the same time, the image introducing into the lens is directly reflected and is positioned or formed on a view finder. A picture, which is completely the same as an image that a photographer watches, can be obtained.
By the above structure, the SLR camera is large and has a sufficient inner space. Thus, various additional functions can be added to the SLR camera and various lenses can be easily mounted on the SLR camera. Generally, a user can exchange lenses of the SLR camera and mount a lens on the SLR camera by oneself. Since properties of a photograph vary according to a kind of lenses mounted on the camera, an expert or a specialist necessary to various photograph performances generally uses the SLR camera.
A mirrorless camera or a hybrid camera is called as a mirrorless camera since the camera does not include a reflector (a mirror), unlike a DSLR camera, or is called as a hybrid camera because the camera has properties of a compact camera and properties of a DSLR camera. Although an exchange of lenses and an installation of the lens are possible, a size of a main body is as small as the compact camera.
As in the above, in the DSLR camera, the mirrorless camera or the hybrid camera that are generally used at present, a user can exchange lenses and can mount a lens on the camera by oneself. Thus, the user using the camera generally carries two or more lenses. Accordingly, storage devices for storing carried lenses have developed a lot. Among the storage devices, a camera lens pouch is most widely used.
When the camera lens pouch is used, a lens that will be exchanged is picked from the camera lens pouch, and a lens that is mounted on the camera is separated from the camera and is put into the camera lens pouch, and then, the lens that will be exchanged is mounted on the camera in order to exchange the lenses. In consideration of a size and a shape of a camera lens, it is difficult for a user to exchange lenses easily and quickly. That is, a risk that a lens falls during the exchange of the lenses is high. A lens may be stored at a predetermined or different location so as to decrease the risk; however, in this case, there is a risk of loss of the lens, or a risk of damage or destruction of the lens due to an external impact or force.